Forgive Me
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Mungkin aku tak tahu apa nama dari perasaan ini. Namun sungguh, aku tak ingin melakukan hal ini. Maafkan aku. Sungguh, maafkan aku. —Freddy Fazbear. (Warning inside)


Waktu menunjukkan pukul duabelas tengah malam.

Malam ketiga. Sudah saatnya aku bergerak. Dalam dua malam sebelumnya aku telah mengamati pergerakan, teknik serta strategi penjaga malam kali ini. Kali ini pula kami mengetahui nama dari orang yang dipekerjakan pemilik restoran kumuh ini untuk menjaga bangunannya di malam hari.

Mike Schmidt. Bukankah itu nama yang indah?

Nama yang indah untuk menjadi korbanku selanjutnya.

.

 **Forgive Me**

 **Ambar Albatros' fanfiction**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon**

 **FredMike fanfiction**

 **Human!Animatronics somehow...**

 **Don't like humu? Silahkan tekan tombol kembali :)**

 **Selamat menikmati~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lorong-lorong yang remang dengan lampu penerang yang terkadang kehilangan cahayanya. Disinilah aku berdiri. Menatap kamera pengawas dengan manik safir milikku, aku mencoba menaikkan bulu kuduk sang penjaga malam.

Salah sendiri tak awas mengawasiku saat masih di belakang panggung. Semakin cepat kau kehabisan daya, semakin cepatlah kau menemui ajalmu.

Aku mulai bergerak ketika lampu merah tanda kamera pengawas yang menyorotiku telah padam. Menyusuri lorong, mendekati pintu menuju kantor penjaga malam yang belum tertutup. Semua seakan berjalan dengan lancar sebelum seluruh lampu di restoran kumuh ini mati.

Namun, bukannya aku menggeram dengan kesal, aku justru tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 _Forte_ -ku adalah kegelapan, dan akulah yang beraksi setiap penjaga malam kehabisan baterai dayanya.

Sesungguhnya, aku memang telah mengamati taktik yang digunakan oleh penjaga malam kali ini. Dia benar-benar keras kepala, bahkan sampai mempertaruhkan nyawanya dengan sengaja menghabiskan daya listriknya. Namun, dengan begitu aku pun tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku dapat bertemu pandang dengannya.

Kusenandungkan lagu milikku, Toreador March, sembari mendekati ruangan dimana terdapat satu-nya manusia itu. Mengintip sang penjaga malam, menantikan raut wajah ketakutannya itu ketika mendapati seberkas cahaya biru dari kedua optikku.

"Si-sial..." Reseptor audioku mendapati sebuah suara lemah penuh kepasrahan darinya.

Kuberhenti berdendang sambil mendekati sang manusia yang memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, pasrah menghadapi kenyataan yang akan ia dapatkan. Kuelus pipinya yang telah memucat. Sangat halus, tak kusangka wajah manusia seindah ini. Dengan kedua tanganku yang memangku wajahnya, kueluslah pipi sang penjaga malam sebelum kucubit pelan pipinya yang ternyata kenyal itu.

"Sakit, bego!"

Tiba-tiba sang penjaga malam itu membenturkan tablet ke kepalaku dengna kekuatan penuh. Sungguh suatu hal yang tak dapat kuperkirakan. Tidak menghiraukan umpatannya, kali ini aku mencubit pipinya sedikit lebih keras. Ia menarik tanganku, meminta agar segera menghentikan tindakanku.

Aku pun mengabulkan permintaanya sebelum ia kembali menghantamkan kepalaku dengan menggunakan kipas angin.

"Pergi lo dari sini, dasar setan beruang!"

"Wah, wah. Sabar Mike—"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku, oi?"

Aku menurunkan tanganku yang sudah bersiaga untuk serangan berikutnya, dan kemudian menunjuk _nametag_ miliknya. Spontan, Mike menyentuh dadanya, menyadari bordiran namanya terjahit rapi di baju seragamnya.

"... Oh."

Selanjutnya suasana menjadi hening hingga kami mendapati bahwa kami menatap satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa jadi manusia?" tanya Mike tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah," jawabku spontan. "Terkadang kami sudah dalam wujud seperti ini tanpa sepengetahuan kami."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

Sebelum aku dapat menjawab pertanyaannya, terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Menunjukkan bahwa sekarang telah jam enam pagi.

Aku tersenyum sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku.

"Bisa saja. Coba saja lihat keadaanmu sekarang, mumpung kamu sedang beruntung. Sampai ketemu nanti malam ya, Mikey~"

Dan dengan begitu, aku kembali menuju panggung, dengan kedua rekanku yang telah menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam keempat. Aku berjalan mendekati kantor sekuriti, berharap dapat melihat wajahnya lagi. Saat aku hampir mencapai pintu aku melihat Mike yang terlihat sedang ketakutan sebelum ia menyadari keberadaanku dan menutup pintu besi tersebut.

"Mike..." ujarku.

Tidak ada respon dari sang penjaga malam. Aku hanya diam menunggu, tidak mencoba membuat suara gaduh ataupun memanggilnya lagi.

Tentu aku mengerti, rekaman telepon penjaga sebelumnya memang begitu adanya. Telepon berbunyi tengah malam saja sudah horor, apalagi jika isi dari rekaman tersebut adalah kematian seseorang.

Siapa yang ingin mati sih?

Aku ingin menghiburnya.

"Mike," ucapku lagi. Kutempelkan telapak tanganku dengan pintu besi itu.

"Kau masih disana juga, Fazfuck?" Akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, kan?"

Aku menatap nanar pintu di hadapanku ini. "Tentu saja tidak, Mike."

Lagi-lagi tak ada respon. Saat kuingin beranjak pergi, Mike membukakan pintu yang menjadi pembatas antara diriku dengannya. Aku melihat Mike yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan tablet di tangannya dalam posisi bertahan, masih ragu apakah aku akan menerjangnya.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku, kan?"

Mike tetap tak melepaskan tatapan tajam itu, seakan hidupnya sedang terancam. Oh, tentu saja nyawanya terancam, namun aku tetap tidak akan membunuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Mike. Aku janji."

Mike kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dariku dan berputar membelakangi aku.

"Masuklah" ujarnya ragu ragu. "Cepatlah."

Dia menyuruhku masuk? Ada gerangan apa ini?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan berdiri di dekat Mike. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin aku lakukan disini, maka aku mendapati diriku mengamati punggung kecil sang penjaga malam itu.

"Freddy, maafkan aku."

Aku terhenyak dari lamunanku dan mengangkat sedikit kepalaku.

"Soal?"

"Ya-yang kemarin." Aku melihat Mike menarik ujung topinya. "Tolong maafkan aku. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Aku langsung memeluknya dan meletakkan daguku di puncak kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, Mike. Selama aku dapat bertemu denganmu, aku kan tetap baik-baik saja kok" ucapku tenang.

"... najis."

Kesunyian pun menghampiri kami kembali.

"... heh. Sudah jam lima saja. Sana balik ke tempatmu, Fred" ujarnya sambil memandangku tajam.

Aku menggeleng pelan, menolaknya.

"Pergilah, bentar lagi jam enam kan?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi selama aku masih dapat melihatmu."

"... terserah."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam kelima.

Bel telah berbunyi, menunjukkan bahwa tengah malam telah tiba. Bonnie dan Chica memandangku sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi. Sedangkan aku menyenderkan badanku ke dinding, rasanya aku sedang tidak ingin beranjak dari posisiku sekarang ini.

"Freddy Fazbear."

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan menemukan sosok kopianku, Golden Freddy. Perbedaan diantara aku dengannya hanya sebatas warna. Dan kepribadian, serta arwah anak-anak yang menghantui kami. Aku melambaikan tanganku singkat, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku mendengarkannya.

Ia mendengus pelan. "Kau tahu penjaga malam kali ini, kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu" jawabku pelan. "Ada apa dengan Mike?"

"Darimana kau tahu namanya?"

"Dari Bonnie. Ia sempat melihat _nametag_ nya."

"Oh." Golden tersenyum mendengar responku. "Setidaknya korbanku kali ini dapat kukenang."

 _Apa?_

Aku langsung berdiri tegak mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Kau ingin menyerangnya sekarang?!"

Aku melihat Golden menatapku dengan wajah yang tidak bisa kubaca. Apa yang ia sebenarnya pikirkan?

"Mauku sih." Aku menggertakkan gigiku. "Tapi sepertinya kau ingin sekali membunuhnya."

Ia berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kalau kuberi kesempatan hari ini untuk membunuhnya? Kalau ia masih masuk besok, aku saja yang akan membunuhnya."

 _Apa lagi ini?_

"Apa maumu, Golden?!"

"Aku hanya sedang ingin membunuh, itu saja. Syukur-syukur kalau dia orang yang kita cari."

"Tidak mungkin!" ucapku spontan.

Golden mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hm? Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Dia penjaga malam kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, Freddy. Apapun alasannya, kesempatanmu cuma hari ini. Besok aku akan langsung membunuhnya." Dan dengan begitu, iapun pergi dari balik panggung animatronik ini.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah kantor penjaga, mencerna baik-baik apa yang dikatakan Golden Freddy sebelum meninggalkan percakapan. Sekilas, aku melihat Mike telah bersimbah darah.

Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Bergegas, aku berlari menuju ruangan tempat Mike berada. Aku langsung berhenti di depan pintu yang langsung ditutup oleh Mike.

"Oh, hai Freddy" ujar Mike sebelum ia membukakan pintunya.

Mike memandangku sekilas sebelum ia kembali membelakangi diriku. Lagi-lagi aku mendapati diriku memandangi punggungnya. Namun, kali ini pikiranku sedang kacau. Apa aku harus membunuhnya sekarang? Apa tidak ada jalan yang lebih baik dari ini? Aku masih ingin mendengar suaranya dan melihatnya hidup dan bernapas seperti ini.

Aku menghela pelan. Langsung kupeluk Mike yang masih membelakangiku, membenamkan wajahku di punggungnya. Mencoba menghafalkan seluruh detil tubuhnya. Karena kalau dia benar-benar pergi dariku, aku tak mungkin dapat melihatnya lagi.

"Apaan sih, Freddy?" tanyanya gusar.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, itu saja."

"... oh."

Aku hanya merespon dengan mengeratkan pelukanku sedikit, dan kesunyian mulai menyelimuti kami. Mungkin akan ada suara ketukan jarinya terhadap layar, namun daya listrik pada malam ini lebih sedikit daripada malam sebelumnya kan?

Pikiranku pun melayang ke percakapanku dengan Golden sebelumnya. Apa ada jalan yang lebih baik?Aku tahu Mike tidak mungkin membatalkan pekerjaan ini sebelum mendapatkan uangnya. Tidak, siapapun yang mengambil pekerjaan ini sudah menjalin kontrak untuk bekerja selama satu minggu di restoran ini. Kalau tidak begitu, bukan _Five Nights at Freddy's_ namanya.

Tunggu.

Ini malam kelima kan?

"... Mike."

"Hm? Ya Freddy?"

Ia menyahut.

"Bisakah aku meminta tolong sesuatu?"

"Ugh ... apa?"

Ia tetap menyahut. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Tolong, besok jangan datang kembali ke sini."

"Siapa juga yang mau balik ke sini, bego."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit.

"Lagipula apa pedulimu padaku? Bukankah kamu seharusnya membunuhku sekarang?"

Jleb.

Entah mengapa rasanya serperti ada yang menusukku dari belakang, kemudian menembus dadaku. Sakit.

Namun, apa yang dikatakan Mike tidak ada yang salah. Seharusnya aku membunuhnya, itu yang kami lakukan selama ini. Kami membunuh para penjaga malam, berharap anak-anak itu dapat pergi dari dunia ini dengan tenang.

Mike tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah kanan. Sontak, aku mengikuti arah tangannya yang bergerak menuju tombol lampu.

Aku mendapati Bonnie memandangi kami dengan tatapan bersalah tepat sebelum pintu tertutup.

Kenapa?

Apa ada hubungannya dengan Golden dan keinginannya itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memandangi aula makan dengan tatapan kosong.

Tentu aku masih mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Golden mendatangiku dan memberiku peringatan. Untuk apa? Bukankah ia tidak perlu bilang-bilang?

Ataukah...

Cih. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin akan perasaan ini.

Tapi ... kalau ia datang hari ini juga...

Pikiranku terhenti ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Seingatku hari ini restoran libur, dan harusnya tidak ada karyawan yang datang ke restoran ini. Namun ... kalau orang yang mengambil pekerjaan itu...

Atau jangan-jangan...

Sudah kuduga! Mike! Kenapa ia masih datang hari ini? Kenapa?

Aku tak tahu aku harus melakukan apa. Apa aku harus membiarkan Golden membunuh Mike? Apa aku harus melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya? Ataukah aku harus memalingkan wajahku dan menganggap semua ini tak ada?

Apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan?

Tanpa berpikiran aneh-aneh lagi, aku berlari menyusul sosok manusia tersebut.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu, mendapati Mike baru saja masuk ke dalam kantornya. Ia membalikkan badannya ketika ia menyadari kehadiranku.

"Freddy?"

"Maaf," ujarku sebelum mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan meninju wajahnya dengan keras.

Ia mundur beberapa langkah oleh karena seranganku itu.

"Oi oi, Fred! Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Haruskah aku yang mengakhiri nyawanya? Atau kuserahkan saja kepada Golden?

"Maafkan aku."

Dengan cepat aku mengambil kipas yang berada di atas meja dan menghantamkannya ke kepala Mike. Mike pun terjatuh oleh karena hantaman kipas dan mengalirlah darah segar di pelipisnya.

Sial. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya.

Namun, aku juga tak ingin _dia_ sekalipun menyentuh Mike.

Walaupun aku yang harus membunuhnya saat ini juga.

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuh Mike yang tidak sadarkan diri. Golden, dengan senyuman miringnya, memandangku datar, dan itu yang membuatku muak. Apa dia sedang mengejekku?

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau yang akan memasukkannya ke dalam kostum tambahan di ruang belakang? Kalau tidak, biar aku saja yang akan melakukannya."

Cih, bukankah kau juga salah satunya?

Aku memandang tajam Golden, dan aku tahu ia merasakan sesuatu dariku seperti aku mendapati sorot matanya yang menyimpan sesuatu.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja," ujarku, meyakinkan agar ia tudak menyentuh Mike yang sedang terbaring di lantai. Kami tahu kalau ia _belum_ mati.

Masih belum.

Aku memalingkan wajahku agar tidak melihat sosok _kembaranku_ itu, mengangkat tubuh Mike dengan kedua tanganku, dan menggendongnya.

Apa yang kulakukan? Bukankah akan lebih mudah dengan menarik kerah bajunya?

Walaupun wajahnya ternodai oleh cairan merah di pelipis dan hidungnya, namun wajahnya ketika tertidur sungguh menawan. Ukh, apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

"Apa yang kautunggu, Freddy?" Terdengar suara Golden yang tampaknya tidak senang.

"Oh iya. Aku tahu rahasiamu. Semuanya. Termasuk tentang si penjaga malam itu."

Aku terkesiap. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Tapi tak apa", lanjut sang beruang emas itu. "Manusia pasti akan menemui ajalnya. Dan kau punya dua pilihan. Membunuhnya sekarang juga atau membiarkannya mati di dalam dekapan orang lain. Itu juga tergantung. Kalau kau menolak, aku yang akan membunuhnya."

Aku mengeratkan pangkuanku. Apa yang kulakukan ini benar? Aku merasa tak yakin.

"Aku ... akan tetap melakukannya."

Aku berjalan ke ruang belakang dengan langkah yang tak pasti. Aku tak yakin aku ingin melakukan ini. Seperti ada yang janggal di relung dadaku. Aku terus berjalan walaupun aku ingin menghapus buliran air yang mulai mengalir turun di pipiku.

Aku memasuki ruangan gelap tersebut. Kedua bola mataku menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencari kostum tambahan itu. Menemukan yang kucari, aku berjalan mendekati kostum tersebut sambil tetap menggendong Mike. Dengan berat hati aku memakaikan Mike kostum itu.

Aku tahu, dan sangat tahu, kalau aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipiku ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal ini. Sayangnya, hanya ini yang terbaik untuknya. Aku tidak ingin Golden yang melakukan hal itu kepadanya.

Aku tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang membunuhnya selain aku.

"Maafkan aku, Mike. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

Aku melihat figur Mike yang telah bersimbah darah di dalam kostum tambahanku. Aku mengusap kedua pipiku sebelum memakaikan kepala animatronik tambahan sang beruang ini.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

 _ **Selesai**_

* * *

 **Author Corner**

 **WUSH. Tauk ah author lagi ngemaso. Btw ini udah berapa bulan ditelantarin ya elah...**

 **Anyway, ini adalah fanfiksi pertama author di tahun 2016, yeay~ (/tebar confetti) Selamat, menjelang tahun baru Cina kalian malah ngemaso, ahahaha (/plok). Hanya sekedar intermezzo, untuk finishing fanfik yang telah ditelantarin selama sebulan lebih ini author iseng mendengarkan lagu ost game Mogeko, dan bum! Maso deh (/gagitu juga)**

 **Sekalian juga, fiksi ini didedikasikan untuk early sweet seventeen (/elah) sang kapten kapal FredMike, Roslue-chie(tumblr) alias Risa, yeaaaay~ (/tertamvar) Maafkan _shedou_ mu ini ahahaha (/dibuang)**

 **Yosh, sekian dari saya**

 **I'm out~**


End file.
